The present disclosure relates generally to encrypted data retrieval systems and methods to provide access to encrypted data.
As more and more data is stored electronically, security protocols are created to limit access to data to users authorized to access such data. Data is often encrypted using one or more encryption algorithms and keys required to decrypt the encryptions are provided to authorized users. However, providing an authorized user with the keys required to decrypt the encrypted data shifts a part of the burden associated with protecting the encrypted data to the authorized user. The authorized user may lose track of the keys and therefore lose access to the encrypted data. Moreover, the authorized user may store the keys on a system that is vulnerable to cyber-attacks. An unauthorized user seeking to obtain the encrypted data may direct cyber-attacks to the vulnerable system to obtain the keys required to decrypt the encrypted data.